Are we gonna play or what?
by Bao517
Summary: Just a little one shot, lemon, I've been trying to upload for a time now


\- Aaand, this makes my fifth victory in a row! - you said, putting your hands up celebrating your win - How does it feel to suck so hard, Plisetsky?

\- Aagh shut up already! If I were sat down in another position, I would really be beating you down! - growled Yuri

You lifted your head so your eyes could meet his. Despite being a year older than him, you were significantly shorter, so sitting between his legs with yours crossed in a lotus pose, wasn't really a difficult thing.

A couple of months ago, this incredible young talent of figure skating you had always admired, started to live in your house, being under your mother, Lilia Baranovskaya's training. And it wasn't too long until you two started dating.

You two were playing a fighting videogame but ended up sitting in this weird position that allowed you to be closer.

As you stared into his eyes, he lowered his head until his lips touched yours.

No matter how grumpy and short-tempered he was, he always had shown his softer side to you... And that simply drove you crazy.

\- You know, Yuri... There are other ways you can beat me down...

While saying this, you put both of the videogame controls aside and started to lay on bed with him.

You kissed Yuri with sweetness but also naughtiness, just to make sure he got into the mood too.

As the kiss intensified, his delicate hands started to go down, from your neck, caressing your back, and finally massaging your butt.

\- Yu-yuri! - you moaned.

And eagerly untied his belt to free his hardness. Just when you were about to grab it, the main door of the house opened.

\- I'm here! - your mother shouted - I brought the lunch!

You both looked at each other, scared at the image of the former prima ballerina finding you two like that and exploding in rage.

So as fast as you started, you came back to the game you were playing.

A few seconds later, Lilia entered your room.

\- Don't you guys greet anymore? - said with irritation, and looking at your boyfriend - Instead of playing those games, Yuri, you should be practicing your Grand Jeté technique.

She was about to leave but she gave you a final stare.

\- (Y/N), put a longer pair of shorts on. The ones you're wearing are too revealing. Don't take too long, lunch's ready so go down when I call you.

You puffed in relief. Then stood up and walked toward your closet. It was summer in Russia and though people from other places on earth would be freezing with this climate, you natives felt like wearing shorts and simple shirts.

\- Yuri, I'm gonna change, so turn around and don't look at me – you mumbled

You took off your shorts but as soon as you did, he jumped to your side, going down to his knees.

\- What are you...

There was no time for you to ask. The guy had pulled down your underwear and started stamping little kisses on your hips, and drawing a path until your vagina.

Your knees were shaking as Yuri placed his both hands on your thighs to open them with softness.

You couldn't do anything but moan. He then proceed to stick his tongue inside of you, making that waves of pleasure travel through your whole body. He used his fingers to open your lips and have a better access to your clitoris. Yuri licked it from up to down. From down to up. And eventually, sucking it therefore sucking your juices.

You trembled in the greatest excitement you've ever felt.

And suddenly... He stopped.

Getting back to reality, you asked with disillusion

\- Why did you stop?

He laughed at your reaction, standing up as he pulled up your panties.

\- Hahaha, didn't you listen to your mom calling us for lunch?

Embarrassed of yourself, you blushed and looked away but still felt under his gaze, making you feel really uncomfortable.

You looked at him again, only to find him smirking at you with his usual arrogance that you loved.

\- C'mon, (Y/N). We'll resume it later….

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please keep in mind that I'm not an english native speaker, so if you find anything weirdly expressed, just let me know! ^u^


End file.
